When an application installed on an electronic device operates, a certain memory needs to be occupied. The memory is a main data storage medium of an application during operation. Since the memory capacity of the electronic device is limited, when the memory occupied by background applications is excessive, the operation efficiency of a foreground application may be affected. Therefore, it is necessary to reclaim the memory, so as to improve the operation efficiency of the foreground application.
A related method for processing a memory is to totally reclaim memories occupied by a single application operating in the background. However, it is necessary to reload almost all reclaimed memories during the next starting and execution process after the memories used by a single application are completely reclaimed, resulting in the remarkable reduction of the operation speed of a memory-reclaimed application.